Reunited by dreams and memories
by HOLDEN MONARO
Summary: Long lost in this deep dark world having no one to cling on to but your self and those memories which just seem like dreams of the past.
1. The wheels Of faith

WELL this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me as also this will be done in diolog

WELL this is my first fan fiction so go Very easy on me, as also this will be done in dialogue since I am getting used to the proper format. Also I do not own digimon or anything else but the oc's and this ff.

I' am just going to start with the oc's bios today then go into the main story.

OC's bios.

Tory Jameson

Age.16

Weight. 140 pounds

Height. 6'3

Sex .Male

Bio. A upbeat hip hop flirt who can't keep his eyes of the girls. He is from the usa but since moved to Japan to enter in the yearly cyber dance expo and to learn traditional Japanese dance. His family abandoned him when he was just 7 years of age because of his abnormal height and walking problems, because of this he was put in to the circus by his family on july the 4th. He seems to have a soft spot for people with emotional problems and depression. His digimon is Numemon.

Xion Jose

Age. 18

Weight.198 pounds

Height. 5'11

Sex. Male

Bio. A cold and unfeeling german actor who is known for his Ultra violent rolls in films. He came from a very wealthy family who brought him up to view the world as a place to criticise those who are less wealthy and have emotional problems or any problems at that. He seems to have a conflict going inside of him about respecting his parents orders or doing whats morally right and help those less fortunate than him. Every time his family shun or object to a lesser persons cry for help or a lonely depressed person he gets a feeling of resentment since he has depression and is very lonely but he keeps this from his parents. His digimon is lucemon.

Amanda Lombre

Age. 9

Weight.49 pounds

Height. 4'5

Sex. Female

Bio. A self centred but a very joyful young girl who hates to see people suffering. She hates violence and fighting since she has grown up with a abusive mother and a terminally ill father. She happens to hear rumors that she has a long lost brother who is 7 years older than her and has been adopted by a family somewhere in the usa. She is the youngest debater on human rights and has a scholarship on human rights and cultural boundaries between international society's . Her digimon is **Fanbeemon.**

Victor Ford

Age.16

Weight. 156 pounds

Height. 5'7

Sex. Male

Bio. A very strong minded and a deep thinker on the paranormal and science who tends to come across as very anti-social when you first meet him and when he is at his study but when he does give you a chance and becomes your friend he seems to be over-friendly (platonically). Most of his life was spent in a foreign orphanage with people who had little or no language to communicate with him. He has one good thing in his life which is a picture of his brother who has not seen him in 15 years . His digimon is Gizumon.


	2. Can't beat a good gizmo

I don't own anything or digimon except the oc's and this story

I don't own anything or digimon except the oc's and this story .

Warning some swearing although not too graphic .

Victor Ford p.o.v

Victor it's your time to say goodbye to the orphanage said Monica Sail the social worker. "But miss I can't say goodbye they won't understand", well then just go. Well here is my story when I came out of the old house and into the dark cold black world . I can say at the least it was not easy having no one see you grow up or celebrating your birthdays with you but then again I had something to hold on to which was a picture of my big brother even though I only have the faintest memories of him I now he is out there waiting for me. It seems that destiny had other plans though as this weird monster came out of my computer and swallowed it, talk about scary but then it was even odder when it started to talk to me and it said that I was one of four digidestined who had to help the earth from being destroyed by a evil force called the Overfiend . So as soon as that got settled and sunk in I decided to go to the usa which was going to be hard since I had no money or so I thought until people started screaming a android was short circuiting and was destroying all bank computers so money was flying out off the atm so this was my only chance to get money. The thing about gizemon is he can break through any thing that is controlled by a electric current or a satellite so getting on to the plane was no problem since people were to busy with the money that was scattered around even at the main security gate was vacant so the plain was no problem to get on.

Tory jameson p.o.v

What in the world is happening my paycheck should have come in by now , those basterds I knew they could not be trusted. Did you hear what happened some people said about 4 ft away as they continued to talk I went up to them and asked "(bystander: well the thing that just happened was all computer systems in Kennedy airport failed as well as bank atm going crazy and they just cant explain what happened but they are trying to put the system back up which is becoming more difficult since their losing power from their generators ).What tha.

Please review.


	3. Tv and the painful past

I don't own anything or digimon except the oc's and this story

I don't own anything or digimon except the oc's and this story .

Fanbeemon speaking letter code FANBEEMON

Amanda Lombre speaking letter code Amanda Lombre

Amanda Lombre p.o.v

Hey what ya looking at Fanbeemon ? Well don't answer then. (tv reporter) A major electric problem bwerrrrmadoo….boom. Oh fanbeemon come over here for a minute I have a present for you since you gave me a lovely fried tv!!. What is it Amanda please do not keep me waiting. Your sure fanbeemon because if you do not like it I will be very sad. I love your surprises Amanda so give it to me (fanbeemon hit with a fly swat) …. what happened and why is my face got little squares on it ohhh you did not hit me with a fly swat did you?. Of course I did flybeemon but next time it will be the toaster oven if you don't stop playing with those electrical circuits and make me miss a important news report GOT THAT….. OH and one more thing pack my bags since we will be flying over to the Usa and do it well like a drone bee would do for its queen.

Xion jose p.o.v

Well looks like the fly destroyed the tart of technology …… oh well its not any of our problem that ………

(Start of flashback)

Father .. Father.. stop hurting those people they did nothing.

(Father) That is exactly what they did wrong and look at them too poor and homeless and lazy to work at a workhouse since they are not educated which now they litter the streets at night sleeping and at day they beg for more and more money until you have to give in since they are too many of them ……… but if you don't they will beg for your pity and drag you into a side street and will hound you until you will go mad just like them. So now I am putting them out of their hunger and madness (pulls out sword and stabs).. awhhh , so there you go the poor pitiful beggers who wanted peace (Victim spurts out blood) awh you bastard you just ruined my Ivory coat (spits in victims face and draws sword again to stab the victim in the back of the head) so now for next time we meet you will mind the coat but then again you are probably not going to survive this (victim drops dead).

(Xion jose ) Da …dad please tell me you did not do what I think you did (faints in the snow).

(End of flashback).

It… its my fault that this happened as I am the spawn of my father who created …(Faints).

Please review as I am trying my hardest to write this and it is difficult since I am not sure where to put exclamation marks or brackets so some advice would be helpful.

( A big pot of cookies to who ever helps)


	4. The Faiths begin to entangle

Disclaimer:I do not own digimon or anything else except this story and the oc's

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or anything else except this story and the oc's.

Xion jose pov.

W…h…a..t happened to me and why am I here?. "Sorry but it seems you had a brain seizure which might have been caused by the stress of the incident of your past " the doctor said. " But what incident are you talking about ? " xion gasped out. "You don't remember anything do you ?" the nurse asked.

Beeeeeep ….. "doctor come quickly I think were losing him" the nurse said with a panicked voice. "What … get out of the way and get the shock deliverers" the doctor said in a angry voice. "Doctor here …. Ahhhhhh (Nurse falls with shock deliverers and shocked the doctor who was sterilising his hands with alcohol at the time) ohhhh shit the doctor is"….. (explosion happens) Boom.

"Xion ….. Xion …… Xion" a mysterious voice said.

"What … who was that and why is a angel coming down from the sky's ?" Xion said in a very weak voice.

"Xion I am not just a angel as I am your digimon Lucemon and just touch my hand and I will pull you out of death" said Lucemon In a calm heavenly voice.

"Ok (touches hand) …. what is happening to me?" _Lucemon Bio-emerge to Lucemon chaos mode _…. "you mean what is happening to us" Lucemon said.

"Mommy do you believe in angels?" a little girl asked. "No I don't since they are all just fairy tales and no one pays heed to the church any more so if you see any nuns or priests just say that they are nothing but bible thumpers who believe in folklore and lies" the mother said.

"Then what is that over there?" the little girl asked.

"oohhhhhh god now I am seeing things …… that cannot be a angel gasps quick run away before it passes judgement on us" the mother said in a panicked gasp filled voice.

"Ah why is that mother and kid running away from me since they saw that I was in pain" Lucemon chaos mode said in pain and then it hit him that he was not a human but a monster and then he roared to the sky's.

Amanda Lombre pov.

"What was that roar?" Amanda said in a scared voice. "Well Amanda I do not know and it is nice to see you scared for a change so now you know what I have to live with every day when I hear your voice", Flybeemon muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Amanda said with a very angry shout.

"Oh nothing your excellency and if I did say something just pass me the toaster so next time I say something wrong I can toast myself and save you the trouble of doing it" , said flybeemon in a very fast tone.

"I will just get it out of the bag" said Amanda in a suspicious voice.

Meanwhile flybeemon was making a break for it until he slammed into something warm and feathery like a angel .

"Ouch what was that" , said Lucemon chaos mode in a rather unhappy tone and then looked down to see this insectoid creature who was hurt from the impact and had a very worried look on his face.

"Don't hurt me",said flybeemon in a quivering voice.

"Well why would I hurt a distressed creature like yourself for just bumping into me" , said lucemon in a calming voice. "Well possibly it is because your so big and look quite dangerous so it's only natural to feel threatened", said flybeemon who then made a desperate attempt to fly away until in the distance he saw Amanda coming his way on a rampage.

While this was all happening lucemon chaos mode split into Lucemon and Xion who just lay there unconscious just waiting to be noticed be a passer-by.

End of chapter.

Darcrows: Please review.

The Big Black Crow: Oh shut up they did not want your stinking cookies so just quit already and what makes you think that they will review?.

Darcrows: Well lets just say I believe at least one or two people will review.

The Big Black Crow: Awh please the only thing you will get is a (gets cut short).

Darcrows: Be careful what you say because there is a cat by the window.

The Big Black Crow: Fly's into cage.

Darcrows:So please review if you want to get a bowl of cookies and a chance to select a punishment for The Big Black Crow.


	5. Town madness and hit and run

Darcrows does not own digimon except this story and its oc's

Darcrows does not own digimon except this story and its oc's.

Tory Jameson pov.

"God what a long day I think I have wrinkles it was so long" , said Tory in a complaining voice. "Excuse me but by any chance have you seen a large bug fly through here" , said Amanda in a very out of breath voice . "Well no unfortunately I haven't seen a bug fly through here and why are you running out in the street like this as it's dangerous and your so young just about anybody could kidnap you" , said Tory in a surprised yet concerned voice. " WELL WHO ASKED YOU?" , Amanda roared into Tory's ear. "Well you did ask me unless you were talking to the tree's or the flowers by any chance and where did you get such a bad temper little girl? , (Tory gets cut short) . "Of course I was talking to you and how dumb are you to thinking I was talking to the trees and to answer your question I got this temper when I had to cope with my parents and …." , Says Amanda then cuts herself short. "And what…." , questioned Tory. Meanwhile Flybeemon was racing through the trees and speeding around side streets knocking over many garbage cans until he flew into no other than Tory and Amanda." Ouch this is not my day", they all said in unison . Tory and Amanda just looked at what hit them while flybeemon just looked like he saw a ghost when he saw Amanda looking at him.

Amanda was just about to scream while Tory was just about to cover his ears until a very pungent odour came along with a large group of very angry numemon whose eyes were shooting daggers at a very specific bug that was in the middle quivering between Tory and Amanda. "Hey you knocked over our garbage cans bug" said the numemon while taking every opportunity to spit while they were shouting. Just then a strange beam of electricity shot out of nowhere and startled the numemon. "Get away from them you creeps and next time shot won't miss" , said an out of breath and quite angry Victor Ford. Sludge regurgitate said the numemon while attacking Victor until a force field blocked the sludge and reflected it back at the group of numemon who had no time to launch a counter attack. We will get you for this said the cluster of numemon and then slid away into the entrance of the sewers on the side of the road. There was a short silence until Amanda broke it by asking "what do you think they meant by we will get you for this" the two guys just looked at each other confused until a muffled sound came out of amandas bag which they all fell on after the blast from the force field. Flybeemon was getting a major craving to use his sting no matter who was on top of him until he felt weight come off his aching back. "Hay who is this little guy?" asked Tory until Amanda broke in with the answer loud and clear "Flybeemon you stupid clumsy digimon ! get ready because the next second you will be plastered on the floor", after hearing that Flybeemon winced at the thought of himself getting plastered on the pavement with a roller". "hey did you say digimon ?" asked Victor while holding back Amanda until she calmed down and finally gave a answer to his question which was "YES WHAT IS IT TO YOU" , after hearing that Victor gritted his teeth and said "thanks but next time say it politely and treat your digimon with respect" , Amanda then with tears in her eyes ran over to Flybeemon for comfort and apologised only to hear Flybeemon say " Amanda it's ok I love you and I know you did not mean it , besides I would not change you for the world since you were just being yourself and that's good enough for me".

Darcrows: Awh how nice and fluffy but this is where the chapter finishes so if you want to see what happens next or have a glimpse of the future you just know you can review.

The Big Black Crow: Oh come I am trying to get some sleep here is that so much to ask.

Darcrows: (Gets shoe and throws it at the cage) well hopefully that knocked you out for the 8 hours.


	6. Tantrums and tears

(I do not own digimon but this story and it's oc's)

(I do not own digimon but this story and it's oc's)

Flybeemon's pov.

"Amanda stop crying. He said it's ok" , said Tory in a comforting voice until Victor butted in saying "yea careful you do not want to create a waterfall" while mimicking a depressed clown. Amanda , who was still clearly upset , just froze up at the comment until she noticed that her pendent containing a picture of some acquaintance who she met long ago and then said " my pendent is missing". "Is this it" Tory said and she replied that it was and just to make sure it was she looked inside it to see if the photo was still in there and just then Tory got a glimpse of the photo and said in a surprised voice that the person in the photo was him. Amanda who heard what he said gave him a questioning look and said "how can that be I do not even know this person but I do remember seeing him when I was very young" after Tory asked her if she was looking for someone and Amanda stuttered out "yes but how did you know when we just met today" after about ten seconds Tory let out a small laugh and said in a nostalgic voice that he was also looking for someone and his family. After he showed Amanda a faint picture of his family and she gasped when she saw it and said "it just cant be it's just not possible this can't be happening" and looked away from the picture to gaze at the person that was standing in front of her. Tory then had his suspicions conformed and with tears in his eyes he said "I can't believe it after all these painful years of searching I found who I was looking for". On the other hand Amanda had tears of anger and frustration but there was a shine of happiness also. Amanda then shouted "where were you all these years these long and hard painful years having to grow up without a big brother to protect you from bullies and pick you up when you fall" (begins to sob loudly and runs to Tory and bangs her fists into his chest).After seeing this he held her and grasped her into a long comforting hug and said " I am here now aren't I".

Well that's it for this chapter hope you liked the fluff and the revelation of Tory and Amanda also If you want to see what happens next you know you can review.

Also I would like to thank 90MLLu who is my first ever reviewer on .

Darcrows: See told you so didn't I.

The Big Black Crow: Yea yea two reviews just like you guessed but I wonder how long it will be until you get the next review.

Darcrows: (Opens window and cat pounces in with sharpened claws).

The Big Black Crow: Ah get that thing away from me (fly's into garbage can and gets knocked out )

Darcrows: Ah that's better ………………… oh and don't forget to review.


	7. Dark portal to the digiworld

Xion Jose pov

Xion Jose pov.

"Where am I" , Xion weakly called out …. Then another voice called out "Your in the realm of the demon beasts and I am your father who chose you to fulfil a ancient prophecy to bring all 4 of the divine protectors into the core of existence and to wipe out the heavenly plains , so now I must leave you an transport you back to the realm of humanity" , Just then Xion heard a sound hovering over him and then someone calling who looked like a giant bee who was calling people over. So at this moment in time he tried to get up but stumbled over again on someone who cried out "watch where your going mister" , until a tall teenager ran up and said " Amanda it was just a accident and he was just shocked that's all………, and to you I am very sorry my sister insulted you that way so to make it up how about I help you up?" , Tory asked until he heard a sharp reply by Xion who said "I don't need help from you trailer trash or your petty apologies so just do yourself a favour and help someone lesser than you that is if anyone is lesser that you which I doubt" , and when that was said Tory snapped and charged at Xion and held him down so hard that you could hear the cartilage which helps support the respiratory tube crush and his ribs which were so close to snapping that you could see burst blood vessels forming on Xion's chest until a huge release of pressure escaped his chest and his first reaction was to see what happened till he noticed what happened which was another teenager had charged and knocked Tory off of him and a large metal cyborg was holding Tory down as well. Just then Victor ran over and got a tazer and was ready to shoot it at Tory while in point blank range until the clouds turned blood red..

Lucemon P.o.v

"Arrrhrhhhahh what is happening to me" , Lucemon cried out in agony and just then a dark portal opened up and a dark vortex sucked up the 4 digisaviours with their digimon. The vortex portal had transported them into the digiworld which looked like a apocalyptic war zone , while 30 minutes past Amanda woke up and screamed in deathly horror when she saw a wild and ravenous beast in front of her just as that happened Tory ran over to Amanda and startled the beast but still the beast charged forward at Amanda who then screamed "Fanbeemon please help us your our only hope" , just then Fanbeemon started to glow and began to absorb all metal in the atmosphere and Amanda's digivice started to glow a metallic amber colour.While this was happening Fanbeemon started to digivolve into Waspmon and at the very last moment something called out "Turbo Stinger" , just then all that was seen was a laser of bullets hitting through the beast's brain and heart who by then was roaring out in pain till a final laser hit to destroy and absorb him. All that could be seen was Amanda's face turn pale when see saw this giant like wasp cyborg with eyes narrowing and it laser stinger trying to lock on to it new target.

Also will happen when this mysterious giant wasp locks on and lets out it dark fury.

So that's chapter 7 done so should I continue and please review the fan fiction


End file.
